


A Brief Reprieve

by MissMeggo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: A visit to Nopal is meant to clear ones mind.  Too bad Ilya can't seem to take the hint.





	A Brief Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any horrible formatting errors. The delete and enter keys on my tablet decided to stop working about halfway through this!

Nopal was beautiful. The opposite of Vesuvia I’m so many ways. He hadn’t seen this much wide open space since his misspent youth on pirate ships. Granted instead of rolling blue waves, the landscape was blowing sand dunes and thin brush. Yet the view was lost on him as he stood unseeingly out the window.  
A strong, lithe arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him from the reverie that had settled around him. “You’re thinking again,” Asra chided, resting his cheek lightly against Ilya’s back. “Where’s your mind off to now Love?”  
“I shouldn’t have left. Too many people need me.”  
“The clinic will be fine without you for a few days,” Asra soothed. “And there are other clinics in the city.”  
Ilya straightened angrily. “Bah. They’re nothing but butchers. I wouldn’t trust them to trim a hangnail.”  
Asra nipped at the curve of his shoulder. “I understand. But you haven’t been taking care of yourself. Even here you barely sleep. We’re worried about you Ilya.” Asra’s hands flexed slightly against his abdomen before nimble fingers began working at the buttons of Ilya’s light cotton shirt. The muscles under Asra’s hand tightened in surprised anticipation.  
He sucked in a breath as Asra continued working at the clasps of his shirt. “Turn around Ilya,” he commanded, tone brooking no argument. A flush worked its way across his face as he complied, eyes cast downward to look him in the eye.  
“Perhaps you need me to help you stop thinking, hmm? Would you enjoy that Love?”  
Flippant words, the ones he usually used to distract and obfuscate, seemed to vanish on him. Ilya swallowed hard before nodding his assent. Asra’s hands slipped between the loose edges of his shirt. Blunt nails ran along his abdomen and chest as those clever, talented hands worked their way upwards. He hummed a pleasured noise as a shiver ran down Ilya. “I need the words,” he reminded gently.  
“Yes,” he managed to get out. “Yes I want this.”  
A satisfied smile spread across Asra’s face. “Good boy,” he murmured lowly, his deep, gravelly tone stoking the fissure of pleasure warming inside Ilya. Slowly, he slipped the soft cotton shirt from lean, pale shoulders. “Kneel for me.”  
Composure unraveling quickly, Ilya lowered himself to the cool clay floor, eyes downcast. It wasn’t submission that had him looking away from the other man, but more an attempt to regain some semblance of control. Even if he already knew, and welcomed, his failure to regain it. Unperturbed by the silent compliance, Asra grasped his chin, tilting Ilya’s face upwards. “Such a pretty face. I love how easily your skin flushes. Perhaps one of these days, we’ll have to see how well we can make other parts of you red.” As if on cue, Ilya’s cheeks flooded with color, though neither was sure if it was at the compliment, or anticipation of what would come next.  
He swooped down, placing a chaste kiss against the corner of Ilya’s lips. “Do not move,” he warned before straightening and stepping out of his view. He strained to hear the other man moving about the small house, but bare feet were nearly silent against the clay floor. Not even the rustling of fabric gave him a clue to Asra’s whereabouts until he reappeared next to him.  
“Give me your hand.” Without hesitation, Ilya placed his hand, palm down, into his. A length of scarlet silk appeared from nowhere. Asra wrapped one end around his wrist. A series of intricate knots held the soft fabric secure, but comfortably in place. He gave a gentle tug on the silk. “Stand up Ilya.”  
He cocked a brow, but did as told. Asra took the loose end of the fabric and gave a gentle tug. Ilya followed him to the edge of the bed. “Lay down on one side of the bed Love. Once you’re comfortable, raise both arms to the headboard.”  
It took only a few moments for him to get situated comfortably on the large, soft bed. A few pillows supported his back, long legs skimming the end of the bed. With a fortifying breath, he placed both hands on the headboard, grasping the slats. Moments later, Asra joined him, straddling his lap. Without a word, he grasped the loose end of the silk, weaving it through the open spaces in the headboard. The quiet sound of the door opening grabbed both of their attentions.  
Ana let the door shut quietly behind her, not her aware of what was happening in the next room. As she rounded the corner to the bedroom, Ilya could feel a different sort of flush begin to work it’s way across his skin. Annika didn’t participate in their games in quite the same manner. as the three had navigated their way through the beginnings of their relationship, Ilya hada been disappointed to find out the young magician had no desire to be restrained, like he did, or to do dominate, like Asra did. He never said anything, as it wasn't vital to their relationship. Until one day Ana had returned to their apartments early and found her two men It was only then they realized Ana enjoyed watching and they both very much enjoyed being watched. as time progressed, Ana began to join , never restrained and never truly in control, but a part of their scene regardless.

"There’s still water left in the basin if either of you..." she trailed off, taking in the scene spread out before her. a sly smile spread across her face. Ilya found himself growing harder beneath her gaze. “I see I’m interrupting something.”  
Eyes still firmly on her, Asra finished the first set of knots before moving to the other wrist. “Our Ilya seems to be struggling with thinking too much, even though we brought him here specifically to rest. Would you like to join me in distract him?”  
Her head tilted to the side in contemplation. “I think for now, I’d prefer to watch you two play.” Ilya watched as she made herself comfortable in an overstuffed chair set in just the perfect corner to give her an unobstructed view of the bed. Between the two, he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate.  
“Are you...wearing my shirt?”  
Her grin was wicked as she played with the hem, exposing tantalizing glimpses of bare skin. “It was the first thing I found this morning. I figured you wouldn’t mind too much. Was I wrong?”  
“Uh...I...well...no I don’t mind.”  
Apparently tired of the conversation, Ara grasped Ilya’s chin. “Eyes on me now.” He checked the knots one last time, ensuring they were neither too tight or too loose. “Are you comfortable love?”  
He flexed slightly, before answering. “Yes, I believe so.”  
Asra hummed in approval, placing a brief, sweet kiss against his forehead. “And if you need to slow down?”  
“I tell you yellow,” The words fell from him automatically, earning another kiss, this time on the cheek. Asra always asked the same questions, in the same order before they began to play. It filled him with comfort mixed with anticipation as he answered.  
“If you want me to stop?”  
“Raven.”  
“Good job my Love.” Asra placed one last kiss gently against his lips, signaling the start. “Eyes on only me. No watching Ana,” he warned, dragging blunt nails down his chest. Ilya gulped before answering.  
“As you wish.”  
Asra enjoyed taking his time with Ilya. He enjoyed flustering the other man into incoherence. He alternated between hands, tongue, and teeth, pausing at every sensitive he knew. Light bites teased along the corded muscles of his neck alternated with feather light kisses against his chest, all while nimble fingers danced across planes of exposed skin. By the time Asra’s hands reached the laces of his pants Ilya swore his head was spinning. Without being asked, hips hips pistoned off the bed, letting Asra draw the material down lean, straining legs.  
Ilya dared a look across the room at Ana. She watched the two from under heavy lidded eyes, one hand stroking the side of her neck lightly while the other traced delicate patterns against her thigh. Their eyes locked and her eyes twinkled with mirth.  
“Asra?”  
Ilya’s eyes snapped back Asra, who still sat crouched between his legs, but his lapse in compliance had already been discovered. "Yes Darling?” His voice was nonchalant, almost bored sounding. He leaned back, hands leaving Ilya’s thighs. He did his best to hold back the whine that built in his throat.  
"I changed my mind. I want to play.”  
He hummed a happy noise. “Do you agree to that Ilay? Should Ana join us?”  
“Oh yes please.”  
“Very good. But before you do, there's the little matter of Ilya forgetting himself. What had I told you Love?”  
His head dropped lightly. “Eyes on only you.”

  
"Since you can't follow directions, I’ll have to help you.” Ilya jumped as a strip of dark silk settled across his eyes. Asra secured the blindfold with swift, efficient movements. Ilya couldn't stop his breath from speeding up slightly in excitement. “Now then Love. You need to keep that pretty mouth of yours quiet until I tell you otherwise, or I’ll have to gag you as well. Nod once if you understand.”

  
Ilya nodded his consent, probably too enthusiastically given the slight chuckle he heard from Asra. Cut off from his sight, iily Ilya’s hearing seemed to amplify. He felt the bed shift as Asra stood, leaving him alone and exposed. He could just barely hear Asra and Ana’ whispers to each other, though not the words they said. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Ana’s quiet whimpers began to sound. Ilya could only wonder how Asra was drawing them from her. Was he giving her soft, breathy kisses? Or were his hands ghosting against her breasts? The soft rustle of cotton was the only warning he had before Ana’s, well his, skin warmed shirt fell carelessly across his bare legs.

  
As she tumbled back onto the bed, Ilya quickly understood why Asra had him positioned on one side of the bed. He had anticipated Ana joining them. Her loose hair skimmed his arm as she moved into a comfortable position, raising goosebumps along his skin. Ilya clenched his jaw, willing himself to be quiet. He had no desire to stop Asra and Ana because he couldn’t follow a simple direction.

  
Ana’s quiet moan filled his ears and his imagination took over once again. Where was Asra touching her now? Were his fingers eliciting such a pretty sound, or his lips and tongue? The bed shifted slightly and she cried out beautifully. Her arm pressed against his, from shoulder to elbow, and he could feel the muscles in her upper arm flex. Her hips arched from the bed and his imagination needed no help now. He was intimately aware of what actions brought her that level of pleasure. A vision of Asra between her legs, his fingers busy thrusting inside her, tongue teasing across her slick skin. Her hands would be buried in his hair, urging him on. It was a sight Ilya loved and Asra knew it.

  
It was a beautiful sort of torture not being able to see or touch the ones he loved. Need built in him, consumed his every thought as Ana’s cries became even more desperate. Nothing filled his mind past the desire to be touched and touch in return. As if perfectly timed, Ana’s hand grasped his forearm as a keening cry spilled from her lips at the same moment Asra circled his aching cock, languidly stroking him. Ilya’s hips arched off the bed, thrusting erratically into his palm. all too soon, Ana’s cries softened and Asra’s hand pulled away, leaving him panting and breathless with need. He fought to keep a frustrated whine from escaping his lips.

  
“Very good Love.” Always in control, Asra’s voice showed no sign of strain.  
“Me or him,” she asked in an exhausted, yet amused, tone.  
"Both,” The bed shifted again as Asra moved up the bed. He removed the blindfold slowly, letting Ilya’s eyes adjust. “You followed directions so well Love. I still don’t want to hear you talking, but you make as much sound as you want. Nod once if you agree.”  
He nodded, hands grasping desperately at the silk binding his hands.

  
“Good. Now then it’s time for a challenge”. He reached to the shelf above the headboard, grabbing a leather ring, fitting it snugly around the base of Ilya’s cock. He whined softly as Asra’s fingers danced around the base, checking the fit in between teasing strokes. “You will make the two of us come before you’re allowed to. Please both of us well enough and I’ll even let you choose who you fuck.”

  
His groan echoed throughout the room as Asra reached his hand out towards Ana. He eased her up from her pleasured sprawl, her movements languid from her orgasm. She was compliant as Asra positioned her across Ilya’s legs and, with aching slowness, lowered her onto his cock. “Watch us,” he growled as his eyes drifted shut. He panted, forcing his eyes open. Both Asra and Ana were watching him. Her hips began to slowly roll against him as Asra trailed fingers between her breasts and across her abdomen. “Do you wish it was your hands here? “ He dipped between her legs, stroking her clit with sure movements, letting Ilya feel her shudder around his cock. He placed a lingering kiss against her beck before leaving Ana to continue riding him.

He crawled up the bed kneeling beside Ilya’s head. “Time to put that pretty mouth to work. Open for me Love.” Strong hands tangled in Ilya’s wild curls, guiding him towards his cock. Obediently, his mouth fell open, allowing Asra to thrust inside unhindered. Ilya’s hands clenched tight around his bindings. He itched to touch either, or both, of them. He wanted to wrap a hand around Asra’s cock, stroking him to even higher levels of pleasure. He wanted to do what Asra suggested, to bury his fingers between Ana’s legs, teasing her clit as she brought them both closer to orgasm.

  
Desperation overcame him and he stopped being passive. His tongue curled around the cock thrusting steadily into his mouth, while using what little leverage he had to thrust into Ana. Asra hissed out a breath as his hand tightened in his hair, holding him steady as he began thrusting faster. Ilya’s gaze flitted between his two loves. Ana’s eyes were closed, pleasure etched across her face, teeth scoring her lower lip as she moaned, eliciting the same noise from Ilya.

  
“Such beautiful sounds you both make,” Asra growled out. His hand moved from his hair to cup his chin. “Just beautiful,” he intoned, He thrust, deeply, holding himself inside ILya’s warm mouth for one count, then two, before pulling out. Two quick strokes of his free hand and Asra came with a groan of his own, striping Ilya’s chest with his cum. He leaned down, kissing him deeply and desperately. “You're doing so good,” he murmured against Ilya’s lips. “Listen to her. Feel how tight she is around your cock.”

  
“You always say the nicest thing,” she breathed out on a shuddering sigh. Her breath hitched and Ilya felt her body begin to tremble slightly. She braced herself against his chest, fingernails digging slightly into the muscles. With a smile, Asra covered her smaller hand with his, knowing Ana loved the feeling of the three of them being connected when she came. Her body coiled tightly as she came on a cry. She stilled, breathing heavily as she opened her eyes, looking down at him.

  
“My turn,” she breathed out, reaching between them. A simple twist of her fingers and the ring encircling his cock loosened and fell away. Ilya nearly wept from a brief moment of relief, though he still sat fully sheathed within her.  Her quiet breathless laugh distracted him from the face that Asra had loosened the silk binding his arms.

  
“Time for your reward Love,” Asra praised. It took a few moments for him to realize what the two meant. Asra barely had a moment to move before his hands flew to Ana’s waist, flipping her onto the mattress below him. His hands settled on either side of her head as her strong legs wrapped around his waist. Desperate, his thrusts were strong and erratic, chasing the orgasm he had been denied for son long. Overstimulated and needy, he bit down on her neck. His hips stuttered as he came with an almost pained groan, until he slowed, seated fully within her.  
Afraid the shaking of his arms would make him collapse on top of her, Ilya let himself fall to the side, his weight falling against Asra. Exhausted from their play, his mind blanked, barely aware of two sets of hands soothing him, then arms banding around him. Warm water enveloped him and he allowed himself a few moments to relax in the sensation. He finally pried heavy eyes open when a soft washcloth began running across his chest, cleaning up the mess Asra had left there.

  
Ana had slipped his shirt back on, though she forwent buttoning it. She sat on the stone lip of the oversized tub. She smiled at him softly as his eyes opened. “Welcome back. How do you feel? Anything sore?”  
He shook his head no, not yet trusting his voice. She briefly abandoned the washcloth, drying her hands on the hem of her shirt before reaching for a small flask. “Drink slowly. The ginger and honey will help.”  
He took it gratefully and took a long drink. Of the two magicians, Ana excelled at manipulating temperature. The lightly sweetened tea was perfectly cool and, as her hand dipped back into the water, warmed it. “Asra will be in shortly to join us. He’s cleaning up and preparing a small meal.” She paused for a moment. “Would you like me to join you?”  
“Please,” he asked, finally finding his voice.  
Her grin filled him with warmth as she peeled off his shirt and slipped into the water with him, her legs bracketing his thighs. Ana gave him a kiss, humming lightly against his list. “I love you Ilya.”  
“I love you too.”  
“And I love both of you.” Asra padded over to the tub, lowering himself in after Ilya shifted to the side. Ana clasped Asra’s lightly as Ilya’s head came to rest against his shoulder. No words were spoken as the three enjoyed the quiet intimacy. The side of Ilya’s lip twitched up in a half smile. Asra had accomplished his goal. There was nothing in his mind anymore except for his two loves, currently tangled around him in the warm bath.  
It was as close to perfect as he could get.


End file.
